


Baby Boy

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's being really fucking annoying and Frank has to teach his baby boy a lesson. </p>
<p>(Basically straight up shitty porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, couple of things to say, bear with me here:
> 
> 1\. I've had a strange couple of weeks, a lot of stuff has happened, including me coming out as bisexual, so I haven't been posting much but I should be writing more stuff now. 
> 
> 2\. Yes, this is daddy kink and LM Frank, but it's not the super kinky piece I was talking about on my last work so hold on, that's coming too (yay).
> 
> 3\. I wrote this because for some reason I love it when anyone says 'baby boy' and I wanted more stuff about that so yeah. Enjoy! 
> 
> 4\. Also, happy Valentine's Day, whether you're with someone or not, I love that we have a day to celebrate the love in this world, so have a good one. And if you're alone, I'll be your valentine! 
> 
> So that's all, hope you like this one, comment and leave kudos if you do, it's greatly appreciated :)

"Gerard. Stop", Frank snapped, not even looking in his direction.

Gerard stifled a laugh and threw another piece of popcorn at Frank, hitting his chin. Frank huffed, glaring over at Gerard who looked away innocently, trying to hide a smile. Frank shook his head and turned back to the movie, attempting to forget how annoying Gerard could be sometimes. Gerard slowly took another bit of popcorn between his fingers and flung it at Frank's face, this one bouncing off his nose. 

"Gerard, I swear if you don't fucking stop...", Frank seethed, a stern anger on his face. 

"Sorry daddy", Gerard pouted, licking his lips. 

Frank scowled and looked away, going back to watching the movie again. Gerard just couldn't help himself. He'd been cooped up in the house all day waiting for Frank to come home, and now that he was here, Frank seemed intent on ignoring Gerard. Gerard knew that if he explained how he wanted his daddy to pay his some attention, Frank would talk to him, but this way was so much more fun. Gerard smiled and launched more popcorn at Frank's face, smacking his forehead.

"Fuck, Gerard", Frank jumped up and stormed towards Gerard, who cowered on the sofa.

Frank grabbed Gerard's wrists, holding them together tightly and staring menacingly at him. Gerard breathed shallowly, strangely aroused by this, loving when his daddy took control. 

"What the fuck did I say about throwing fucking popcorn at my fucking face?", Frank shouted. Gerard always loved when Frank got angry because his speech became even more littered with swears words than usual.

"Um... Not to?", Gerard breathed, looking at Frank from under his eyelashes and trying to disguise how turned on Frank was making him. 

"That's fucking right but you don't fucking listen do you?", Frank raised his eyebrows, looking down at Gerard with irritation. "What am I going to do with you?"

Gerard didn't reply, he just stared up at Frank, hoping that his flushed cheeks said enough. Frank watched Gerard, figuring out the best way to punish his baby without pushing him too far. And suddenly, Frank had the perfect solution. 

"Upstairs, clothes off, on the bed", Frank ordered. "Touch yourself but don't come."

Gerard nodded jerkily and scampered upstairs into their bedroom, ridding himself of his clothes quickly. He climbed onto the bed, breathing heavily and stroking his hand over his cock until he was fully hard. Gerard heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he pulled his hand away, lying spread out on the sheets. 

"Mm, good boy", Frank murmured, pulling his belt out of his pants. 

Gerard watched with wide eyes as Frank stroked the belt between his fingers, feeling the tough leather. 

"Don't worry baby boy, I'm not using this on you today", Frank laughed when he saw Gerard's nervous expression. "No, I've got something better for you, sugar."

Gerard whined and stretched out on the bed, displaying his naked body for Frank in an attempt to distract him from punishment. Frank didn't allow himself to be persuaded and continued to undress slowly. Gerard was forced to watch as his daddy stripped, exposing his beautiful flesh to Gerard. Gerard knew that his daddy didn't like the extra weight around his middle, but Gerard loved it and he always made sure that Frank knew that. Frank walked over to the bed, completely naked, and rifled through the bedside drawer, pulling out a few supplies. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Gerard and taking his wrists in his hands again. Gerard whimpered as Frank raised his wrists and handcuffed them to the headboard. 

"You like that, baby?", Frank smirked, grinding down on Gerard's bare body. "Make all the pretty noises you want, I'm not gagging you, baby boy. Daddy likes to hear you scream."

Gerard squirmed, bucking his hips towards Frank desperately. Frank reached over and grabbed something else, slipping a cock ring around Gerard. 

"Baby boy doesn't get to come until daddy lets him, okay?", Frank grinned, moving down Gerard's body to lay between his legs. Gerard craned his neck, wanting to see his daddy.

Frank pushed Gerard's legs apart, lifting them so they were slung over Frank's shoulders. Frank nuzzled between Gerard's legs, blowing air over his hole. Gerard shivered as Frank pressed his tongue against his hole, licking tiny strokes. Frank's tongue darted in further, licking and sucking around Gerard, reducing him to a moaning mess.

"Daddy... Please", Gerard cried, trying to buck his hips towards Frank. Frank ran his hands up Gerard's thighs, sliding up to his stomach and holding his hips down on the sheets. Gerard continued to try and shove his hips up into Frank's face but Frank held him down, making it impossible to move. Gerard couldn't do anything but take it, crying out in pleasure when Frank added a finger. 

Gerard arched his back and hooked his ankles together behind Franks head, tilting his body so that Frank slid deeper inside him. 

"No baby", Frank scolded, lifting his head and smacking Gerard's thigh. "Stay where I want you."

Gerard's head flopped back on the pillow, wrists aching a little from the handcuffs and a tingly feeling spreading through his gut. Frank licked deeper, opening up Gerard in the cruelest way. Gerard needed to come like yesterday but Frank was in charge and Gerard really had been a naughty boy. Gerard felt like he was going to come but couldn't quite reach it, constantly on the edge. He shivered, loving and hating the pleasure that his daddy was putting him through as Frank sucked wetly at him. 

"Doing so good, sugar", Frank mumbled. "Taking your punishment so well, baby boy."

Gerard moaned in reply, concentrating on breathing as Frank pushed another finger inside him. He was stretching Gerard with his tongue and fingers and it felt so hot but Gerard was in pain from the ring that constricted his cock. Frank's fingers reached even deeper inside him, Frank's gorgeous tattooed fingers that Gerard had always been a bit obsessed with, the tattoos sliding in and out of his tight hole. Gerard closed his eyes at the thought, desperate to orgasm but stopped again. He screamed out in frustration and Frank lifted his head, checking that Gerard was alright. His poor baby boy looked so disheveled, sweat dripping into his hair and his face screwed up, caught between bliss and pain. Gerard was visibly shaking, his oversensitive muscles twitching and cock weeping. 

"Shh, daddy's got you baby", Frank soothed, pulling his fingers out of Gerard. 

"Fuck... Daddy - I need... Please", Gerard panted, opening his eyes to plead with Frank. 

And how could Frank refuse his baby boy when he begged so nicely? 

Frank smirked and pulled Gerard's legs away from his neck, shuffling up the bed and wrapping them around his waist instead. He pulled Gerard's hips closer to him so that his ass was within reach and looked down at his baby. Gerard was looking up at Frank innocently, leaning his head back to expose his throat. Frank grinned and pushed inside of Gerard slowly, inching forward until his was surrounded entirely by his baby boy.

"Fuck, sugar", Frank breathed, always amazed by the way that Gerard felt around him. "So good for daddy."

"Daddy", Gerard whispered as Frank lay down on top of him, kissing his neck and jaw.

Frank moved his hips against Gerard, rocking inside of him with Gerard's cock caught between their bodies. Gerard sobbed as his cock rubbed against Frank's stomach, spreading pre come against the swallows on his hips. Gerard shivered again as Frank moaned in his ear, a gravelly whine escaping his mouth. Frank fucked into Gerard faster, his hands stroking up Gerard's sides, feeling his ribs move as he gasped. Gerard let his mouth hang open, needing something inside. Frank stared down at Gerard before getting the message and slipping two fingers inside his mouth. Gerard sucked happily and moaned, swallowing around Frank's fingers. His tongue lavished wetly over Frank, licking at him and nibbling gently. Frank knew that Gerard needed something in his mouth when he was so horny and Frank's fingers were the perfect solution. 

"So pretty baby", Frank breathed, kissing Gerard's forehead. "You want to come for daddy?"

Gerard whined and nodded frantically, thrusting his hips up into Frank. Frank kept fucking Gerard as hard as he could, removing his fingers from Gerard's mouth to fiddle with the cock ring around him. Gerard huffed at Frank's teasing, shooting him a pleading look and biting his lip. Frank grinned and slid off the cock ring, throwing it over his shoulder as he resumed pounding into Gerard.

"Daddy, gonna come", Gerard panted breathlessly, pulling at the handcuffs.

"Come on baby, come for daddy", Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, biting at it softly. 

Gerard cried out and came between them, his come spreading over their stomachs and Frank groaned as Gerard shuddered underneath him. It didn't take long for Frank to come inside of Gerard, thrusting a few more times before gasping out as he came. He pulled out of Gerard and fell onto the bed beside him, kissing Gerard's cheek gently. Frank reached up and pulled the handcuffs from Gerard's wrists, allowing him to relax. 

"Thank you daddy", Gerard nuzzled against Frank's neck as Frank wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Mm, thats okay, baby", Frank smiled. "I love you Gerard."

"I love you too Frankie", Gerard smiled sleepily, snuggling closer and closing his eyes. Frank grinned happily and curled around Gerard, falling sleep too.


End file.
